


To Me You Feel Like Home

by jadehqknb



Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Police officer iwaizumi, officer worker kindaichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Yuutarou has never been great at cooking, but for Hajime, he's willing to learn. Especially when his husband has to spend an entire day in court fighting for justice.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392886
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	To Me You Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Song on loop: [To Me You Feel Like Home, by Madison Wonders](https://open.spotify.com/track/3oSZZgjaVfP9915GV92J4e?si=AKVPvZlyS0GQ417I9vjUng)
> 
> Thanks to Jess on behalf of Loz for [prompt #65](https://sentence-fragments.tumblr.com/post/128655641230/101-fluffy-prompts): **“Oh! Hey! Could you come and taste this to see if it’s okay?”**  
> 

Yuutarou looked over the items spread out on the counter, rechecking that he had everything prepped and in proper order. Cooking had never really been his forte but since dating and then marrying Hajime he started working to improve his loosely called ‘skills’ so his husband wasn't left to be the only one who could cook a half-way decent meal. 

Not that Hajime ever did _anything_ half-way. To Yuutarou, his food was exquisite, no matter how simple Hajime insisted it was.

Assured he was ready to start, he clicked on the burner to start heating the oil. After a handful of minutes and a temperature check, he was ready to start frying. His hands shook slightly as he picked up the potato starch dusted tofu cubes but a determined shake of his head refocused him. 

He could do this. 

After a deep breath, he gently placed the cubes into the hot oil using the technique he’d watched over and over in the cooking instructional video he found that morning. The snap and pop of the starch made him jump and he winced when a few errant drops of hot oil bit his skin, but overall things seemed to be going well. When they reached a golden brown, Yuutarou gingerly fished them out with the wire basket on a handle and set them on paper towels to absorb the excess oil. Leaning in close, he sniffed deeply, pleased to find none had burned. 

Feeling more confident, he added another batch, obtaining the same level of success as the first when they were done cooking. With the frying portion complete, it was just a matter of cooking the broth. It was bubbling away—its aroma becoming more delectable with each ingredient Yuutarou added—when he heard the front door open. 

“I’m home!” Hajime called from the entryway. 

“Welcome home!” Yuutarou called back over the clomp of Hajime’s shoes hitting the rack but before his husband headed to their bedroom to change, he called out, “Oh! Hey! Could you come and taste this to see if it’s ok?” 

Hajime came around the corner into the kitchen, loosening his tie as he approached. For a moment, his eyes remained locked on the fried tofu on the counter but then they snapped to Yuutarou’s face. “You’re making Agedashi?”

Yuutarou felt a blush racing across the bridge of his nose and turned away quickly to try to place blame for its presence on the steam rising from the pot on the stovetop. “Uh-huh, um, here—” he spooned out a portion of the broth, blowing on it softly to diminish its heat—“I want to make sure the seasoning is right before I ladle it out.”

Turning to Hajime, he held the spoon towards him, grateful not to spill when his lips sealed around it, slurping the broth into his mouth. 

“Oh my god, it’s perfect,” Hajime said, his eyes almost sparkling. 

“Really? You… you’re not just saying that?”

“When have I ever said or _not_ said something to spare anyone’s feelings?” Hajime asked, pinching Yuutarou’s nose playfully. 

“I know, I know,” Yuutarou said, trying to smack the hand away but only succeeding in having his captured along with his lips in a deep kiss. 

When they parted, Hajime said in a soft voice, “Thanks for this Yuu, I really appreciate it.”

Yuutarou felt that blush returning, his eyes dropping away and his shoulders shrugging. “I know court days are stressful, so I wanted to do something special. Or try to anyway.” He forced his gaze back to the handsome face before him. “Speaking of, how did it go?” 

“Long. Boring. Tedious. Frustrating.” 

Yuutarou sighed, pressing a kiss to Hajime’s forehead as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “I’m sorry,” he said, unsure what else he could say. 

“Hey, it’s done, I’m home and I want to relax with my amazing husband who spoiled me with my favorite dish,” Hajime said. He stepped back, finishing the removal of his tie. “That is after I get out of this monkey suit. Go ahead and dish it up, I won’t be long.” 

Yuutarou nodded, returning to the stove and spooning out two ladles of broth into waiting bowls before inserting several cubes of fried tofu and sprinkling on the onion. 

True to his word and dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, Hajime was back just as Yuutarou set the meal on the table. They gave thanks and dug in, a comfortable silence settling between them after Hajime had praised Yuutarou’s efforts as exceedingly successful. 

Yuutarou knew that Hajime would talk if he wanted and until then he was content to let him enjoy his meal in quiet so he could really rest. And even if he didn't, that was fine. All that mattered was he was safe and home and happy. 

For Yuutarou, that was more than enough. 


End file.
